Apes of Wrath
Apes of Wrath is a 1959 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Bugs is in the woods, and The Drunk Stork is talking to himself while a gorilla baby walks out of his bag. The stork found out about the baby's disappearance; so he needs to find a new baby or he'll be kicked out of the Stork Club. He sees Bugs roasting a carrot and singing I Dream of Jeannie with a Light Brown Hare. He knocks him out and sends him to the gorilla house where a gorilla couple lives. He brings in the bag closed and they are both excited, until they open the bag, which reveals Bugs. Elvis, the male gorilla, goes to get a mallet but the mother stops him. Bugs tries to get away but the mother spanks him for running away. Elvis, who hates the idea of being a father to Bugs, roars at Bugs and she hits him over the head with a rolling pin, to get him to stop scaring the "baby." Seeing that this will be fun, Bugs decided to go along with it. He even pretends to be a monkey. Elvis rocks Bugs to sleep. First at normal speed, then at fast speed and after getting hit by the mother, back to normal speed. Bugs whines for a drink of water and Elvis pours a bucket of it down on Bugs. He then plays horsey with Bugs and he throws him up into the air and he lands on Elvis and then he chases Bugs. But Elvis is confronted by his wife after Bugs reaches her and then Bugs and Mrs. Elvis chase him and hit him. Later, Bugs continuously hits Elvis with a bat. But while that was going on, the stork brings their real baby back and Elvis chases Bugs. Bugs first hides in a tree, but Elvis pulls it out and chases Bugs once more. Bugs finally appreciates the danger he is in when he crosses a rope bridge and tries to keep Elvis at bay by threatening to cut it if the gorilla crosses it; Elvis instead pulls the entire opposing cliffside to him in one effortless yank. Bugs later runs around to another cliff and stops, thinking that he finally lost the mad gorilla. But, after Elvis goes up top and Bugs to the bottom, he throws a huge rock, he dashes away, and it hits the mother after she approaches the cliff. "ELVIS! Guess what the baby said?" She begins to hit him and Bugs says "I'd like to see him eeh-ooh-aah-ooh and but his way outta this one!" Then the stork delivers Bugs a baby, which turns out to be Daffy. Daffy then says to Bugs, "Ooh, I love you mommy!", while Bugs is disgusted. Availability * VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents:Taz's Jungle Jams '' * DVD - ''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire (cropped to widescreen) * DVD - Looney Tunes Unleashed ''(cropped for widescreen) * DVD - ''Stars of Space Jam: Bugs Bunny * DVD - Looney Tunes Parodies Collection Censorship * On ABC, all the scenes with the drunken stork were edited out (including the entire beginning sequence wherein the drunken stork clubs Bugs on the head to substitute him for the real baby ape was gone, and the part near the end where Daffy dives into Bugs's arms and kisses him), along with the scenes of the Elvis getting hit in the head by his wife and Bugs. Further, scenes of Bugs "playfully" hitting Elvis with a stick were shortened.http://web.archive.org/web/20160502133904/http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/a * When this cartoon was shown as part of the clip show movie, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, Bugs' line, "Eh, so I'll be a monkey" after he decides to stay with the gorilla family was redubbed to "Eh, I'll sell books later" (to coincide with the plot about Daffy and Bugs selling stories of their wackiest adventures). Even the ending of that cartoon was cut out to be changed to have Bugs burrow his way out of the jungle and into the open desert. Notes * This cartoon recycles the plot from the short "Gorilla My Dreams" (1948), albeit also incorporating plot elements from the short "A Mouse Divided" (1953). Gallery Apes of Wrath.jpg|Title Card (Faded Quality) 1522wb.png|Title Card (Remastered Fullscreen Version) 51dPr9TsqdL.jpg|Lobby Card lt apes of wrath tbbrrs fs.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' External Links * * Apes Of Wrath at SuperCartoons.net * Apes Of Wrath at B99.TV References Category:1959 Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Bugs Bunny Friz Freleng Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton